Locked Away Feelings
by pyroleigh
Summary: a Riddler and Harley one shot. She's abused to hell and he's about had enough. My first stab into the realm of Batman. I love Riddler and I love Harley, so why not put them together?


"Fear is-"

"SHUT UP Jonathan!" Edward moaned from his cot the next cell over. He had one arm across his eyes, the other dangling limply off the thin mattress. "We get it, 'fear is everything'," he said in a mocking Scarecrow-esque voice.

"I'd listen to him Johnny boy!" Harley's voice screeched out and Edward moved his arm, twisting his body to get a better look at the blonde that had been admitted a few minutes ago in the cell across from his. He sighed as he took in her beautiful face marred by a busted lip and a black eye.

"Good evening Harley," he said with a nod and she gave him a small smile. "The Bat or-"

"I failed mistah J," she lowered her head and Jonathan snorted.

"What my fear toxin could do to that man." Edward sent a smirk Jonathan's way for that.

"I would pay you to do that."

"Mistah J didn't mean nothin' by it... I shouldn't have screwed up." Edward shook his head as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the cot and standing up with a roll of his shoulders.

"He shouldn't hit you," he said as he leaned his arms on the bars, "ever."

"Fear keeps her in line," Jonathan chirped up. "Fear-"

"If the word 'fear' comes out of your mouth again," Edward snarled as he whirled on the scrawny man in the cell next to his, "I will show you what fear is!"

"And if I," Jonathan roared, eyes wild as he slammed into the bars between them, "hear one more riddle I'll-"

"Trouble in paradise there lovebirds?" Poison Ivy's sultry voice called from her cell down the hall.

"Hi Red!" Harley said happily.

"Hello darling," a green hand poked out from the bars. "Anyone have a plant? My babies need me..."

"Sorry sweetums," Harley said and everyone heard Pamela sigh as the hand disappeared. Edward turned his eyes back to Harley, assessing the damage done to her face. She would be okay, he had seen her with worse. He couldn't help his eyes straying down her body. They hadn't made her change into the inmate garb yet, and her two tone corset top and ridiculously short shorts hugged her thin figure perfectly. Edward didn't realize how obvious he was staring until he heard Harley ask, "See something you like Eddie?" He blushed violently and turned his head away. He moved back to sit on his cot, shooting Jonathan a withering glare to silence him.

The door at the end of the hall opened and a doctor walked in, flanked by two guards. "Edward," the trio stopped outside of his cell and he sighed, "it's time for your session." He stood up and smoothed his rumpled inmate suit, head held high as the guards unlocked the doors and stepped inside. He held out his wrists and they slapped cuffs on, locking them tightly. He spared a glance at Harley, watching her watch the doctor intently before looking at him. She winked at him, a devilish smirk on her lips. He swallowed hard as the guards pulled him into the corridor between the cells, his eyes on her as she shifted her weight, popping a hip out to the side.

"Bye Eddie," she said softly and he spared her a smirk as he followed the doctor.

XxX

Edward was shoved roughly back into his cell, his ego bruised more than anything as the door slammed and the guards walked off. "Have fun?" Jonathan asked and he grunted as he moved back to his cot. He just wanted to collapse and forget about everything, the prying into his past, the questions he didn't want to answer... He glanced over at Harley's cell, eyes widening to see her sitting on her cot watching him.

"Hi Eddie," she said and he gave her a small wave.

"Hello again Harley."

"You wanna get outta here?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow. She held out a keycard, the doctor's picture on the front telling him who she got it from. His face lit up like a kid at Christmas and he chuckled.

"You are a treasure Harley," he said and she smiled as she got up and moved to her cell door.

"What about me?" Jonathan demanded as she opened her door and moved to Edward's. She swiped it and opened the door with a flourish. Edward stepped up to her and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles gently, drawing a blush to her cheeks and Jonathan groaned. "Let me out!"

"Me too!" Pamela called out and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said with a dramatic sigh as they moved from his cell, his hand still holding Harley's. She swiped the card and Jonathan leapt from the cell with a smile. They did the same for Pamela and she stepped from her cell, planting a kiss on Edward's cheek. Harley cleared her throat and tugged on his arm.

"Leave my Eddie alone!" she demanded and he felt his heart kick into overdrive as she wrapped her arms around his and pulled him along.

XxX

Escaping with Poison Ivy proved to be an excellent idea. The poor male guards didn't stand a chance, and every plant became a weapon as they followed the green skinned woman right out the front doors. Once outside it was easy for Harley to choose a car and Edward hot wired it without hesitation, hopping in the driver's seat and smiling to himself as Harley sat beside him.

They drove to his hideout, a small warehouse on the docks with a faded green sign. "Home sweet home," he chimed happily as he hopped out and moved to Harley's door, opening it for her. She got out with a smile and took his offered hand, him leading the way to the door. They entered and his henchmen greeted him, no one remarking on his hand entwined with the Joker's main girl's.

"Boss," one stepped forward, casting a quick glance at Harley nervously, "while you were away we had bat problem." Edward's hand tightened around Harley's and she tensed. He felt like an ass, wondering what she was used to for such a reaction.

"We're fine," he said and the man opened his mouth. "I said we're fine," he said in a firm voice and the man nodded. He moved to the stairs and felt his men watching him, no doubt wanting to know why he was taking Harley up to his room.

XxX

Harley sat on Edward's bed, hugging a green pillow to her chest as he moved to his suit hanging on a rack. He began peeling off the jumpsuit, eyeing his jacket as he did. He turned to see Harley blatantly staring at him and he gave her a playful smirk. "See something you like?" he asked and she blushed as she leaned back on purple pillows. "Harley," he said her name carefully as he pulled on his green pants, turning to her with sincerity in his eyes, "do you want to stay?"

"Oh Eddie I can't mistah J-"

"You don't need him!" he said as he moved to the side of his bed, taking her hands as he crouched by her. "You're a beautiful woman and you deserve so much more than to be treated like a punching bag." She smiled and leaned towards him, Edward eagerly closing the gap between their lips with a nervous chaste kiss. She pulled back and he let go of her hands as he stood up, embarrassment making his face red as he went back to his suit to finish getting dressed.

"Let me get ready and then I'll take you back to your 'puddin'," he said with disgust as he put on his shirt and tie, expertly tying it in swift motions. He heard the bed squeak as she got up, and soon felt her hand gently touching his back as he pulled on his vest. Her fingers traced the question mark on his back and he ignored it as he grabbed his purple domino mask. He reached for his bowler and she grabbed it, putting on top of her blonde hair with a smirk.

"Harley," he sighed as he put on his mask, "we don't have time for games I have to take you back..." his eyes searched hers, seeing sadness in the light blue.

"Eddie if he... He'd kill you," she whispered and Edward sighed as he pulled her to him in a gentle embrace, staring intently into her eyes.

"Something's are worth the risk," he said and she smiled as she stood on her toes, planting a kiss on his lips. He held her to him gently, their kiss sweet and short, her laying her head against his chest when she pulled away. He could have stayed there with her in his arms all night, it felt so right.

"Boss!" A henchman boomed and banged on the door. He sighed as Harley jumped from his arms and stalked to the door. He ripped it open and glared murderously at the man who flinched.

"What?" he asked tightly and the man stammered.

"He-he's here."

"Who?" His patience was wearing thin.

"The Joker."

XxX

The Riddler stepped from his room, Harley adjusting the bowler hat on his head slightly. He nodded at her before going down the stairs, swinging his cane on his finger before him. At the base of the stairs the Joker stood, eyes narrowed angrily as he descended. "Ah Joker, a pleasure as always."

"Riddler," he said tightly, eyes on Harley as she followed slowly, "why is my Harley in your hideout?"

"She helped me escape and," Riddler needlessly straightened his tie, "you know me, I had to get out of the godawful clothes from Arkham."

"Harley come here," the Joker said tightly, his hands gripped into tight fists at his sides. Dutifully she moved over to his side, eyes on the floor.

"Bye Eddie, and thanks," she said softly and Eddie felt like his cane belonged in the Joker's skull, preferably through an eye socket.

"Anytime Harley," he said with a little bow, "anytime." Their eyes met for a long silent moment before the Joker pulled her towards the exit.

XxX

Edward sat on his bed, absentmindedly doodling as he tried to get his brain to focus on making up another riddle and not on a certain blonde. He glanced at his notebook, growling out in annoyance at the question marks with diamonds for dots. He tossed the paper across the room and stood up, turning on the tv with the remote.

"...Joker apprehended by Batman, Harley Quinn still at large," a smile flickered to his lips and he shook his head, wondering where she was. He turned to pick up his dropped paper, crouching and grabbing it with a small grunt. He moved to his desk and set it down, leaning his weight on the desk, palms flat on schematics he'd drawn up. He felt something gentle touch his back, and he whirled, ready to attack. His eyes widened in shock at the blonde woman standing there. Her white makeup was smeared, her mask long gone, and her already revealing corset was practically shredded.

"Hi Eddie," she said carefully, voice worried. He pulled her into his arms, a smile on his lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked and felt her nod against his chest.

"I am now."

 **XXX**

 **This is my first Batman related fic! I love the Riddler and Harley (just in case you didn't get that impression) and decided to try my hand at it. Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


End file.
